


Roaring Love

by MorganAnne14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 20's AU, Gen, Jazz singer! Marco, M/M, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Rich!Jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnne14/pseuds/MorganAnne14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the 20's, everything was lively. Parties, jazz, it was the age of new beginnings. Marco, a new jazz singer, takes to the streets of New Orleans following his dreams of making his music heard. Jean, a rich fellow, had everything you could ask for, a beautiful girlfriend, money, a big house, a life that never stopped. It just so happens, Jean loves jazz. He'll go to any show that plays, which is where he meets one freckled singer, who may just steal his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the crowd

I remember the smell of the crowd that midsummer's night; fresh. A new scene for me, a new start of life. I remember blowing on my horn until my heart stopped, I remember singing that soft like tune; my voice softly gracing over each note. That was before I met Jean, well to be more frank with you, the night I met him. I wouldn't have noticed him if it weren't for his odd hair; an ash brown color on top slicked back in the nicest way, accompanied  by a nice brown under laying. He was smiling like a young boy when he sees his daddy coming home from work. I could tell Jean loved music just by the way he was breathing. This is what I lived for, this feeling from other people. 

 

" _Oh, and what I wouldn't give to feel my heart beat for you. A tapping so familiar, a love that may be true~"_   I sang looking into the crowd. My eyes trailed over to the odd haired male, he was with a young female with a quite bored expression. His female accomplice had the darkest hair; matched with blue/black eyes. Her beauty was one of a goddesses. As the show continued, my eyes kept wandering to this man and how his eyes reflected the music. His eyes reminded me of fresh honey, dripping down a tree with the sun having the slightest shine on it. He stared so intensely at me while I sang casually taking breaks to have a horn solo, making the crowd break out in cheering and whistling. The stage when black as my last note echoed through the joint. I was leaving the stage, saying my goodbyes to the other players when I was stopped by a man. 

 

"Hello, the name's Jean. I loved your singing tonight, I hope to hear you again sometime, kind sir." He said in a thick Orleans accent. The back rooms were barely lit, just enough for me to make out his features that were perfectly shadowed.  His face looked masculine, and he stood with such pride. If I wasn't as smart as I was, I'd think he was royalty. The way I felt his presence, it sure felt like he was. 

 

"How do you do, Jean? I'm Marco Bodt. It's a pleasure to meet you." I softly said, giving him a side smirk. It astounded me that a fine man like himself would like my music. 

 

"I'm not too bad. Marco's a nice name, suits you well. If you'll excuse me, my lady is waiting for me in the car." Jean paused for a moment, turning around real quick. "I meant what I said, Marco. I'd like to hear you again." He repeated, finally leaving. I watched that night, as the captivating male walked out of the club. I quietly left that night, walking 9 flights of stairs to get to my apartment. The shows feeling still fresh in my mind, my song still ringing in my ears, and lastly Jean's stare was rattling my bones. That night, I was full of inspiration and new found energy. I drifted in and out of sleep, remembering the new song I had wrote. 

" _Those honey eyes, dancing in the moonlight, your ever lasting smile on your smooth skin~"_ I hummed it, over and over. I'm not one for believin' in love at first sight, I don't believe in love at all. Growing up, Mama always told me love wasn't real. My Daddy had left her for another women when I was born, never knew the man but from what I heard, he wasn't worth knowing. I closed my eyes one last time, remembering what it was like at home falling asleep to my Mama's voice.  _  
_

* * *

 

The next day, I bought a newspaper from the little boy hollering out on the street. 

"Extra, Extra!" He said, enthusiasm in his voice, "Mr. Kirschtein buys local club, read all about!" I tossed him a dime walking back up to my apartment. Mornings like these are the ones I treasure; when everything is calm other than your normal car horn beeping.  The city was so different than where I came from, it was so chaotic but in a way that made you feel like a part of something. I stretched trying to shake off my tiredness, sitting down on my bed after to look at the paper. As soon as I saw the front page that had a familiar face on it, I was intrigued.  Mr. Kirschtein was no other than the fella' from the club last night. From reading the article I found out that Kirschtein was wealthy, and very successful.  The more I read about him in the paper, the more I felt underneath him. From what I gathered, he bought the club I performed at last night. I sighed and rubbed my face, deciding it was about time to get ready for my gig tonight.  I dressed in my suit, this time wearing a top hat, then proceeding to leave the house. 

 

"Hey Bodt!" I heard yelled at me from the downstairs apartment, I looked down seeing my neighbor Erwin. He was a nice looking man, his eyebrows being the most memorable thing about him. Those things are thicker than the smoke in a club and that's saying something. Erwin continued pulling me out of my thoughts, "You got a gig tonight?" He asked, as I trotted down the stairs.  
  


"That's right, Mr.Smith! It's gonna be good, I can feel it." I replied bubbly to him. Oh how I was going to eat my words that night. 


	2. Just my luck

I entered the club, bowing my hat at the owner. It was hot in here unlike the club from last night. I slowly made my way to the stage, the short owner stopping me. I believed his name was Levi, I wasn't too good at names though. 

 

"Sorry Bodt, the gig is canceled. I've got plans so I've gotta close up early." The raven haired man pointed out. To say I was irritated would be an understatement, it would have been nice to know before hand. 

 

"Understood, sir. I hope your night goes well." I sighed out tipping my hat at him once again. What was I to do tonight? I had no plans and I definitely didn't want to stay at home alone,  what's the fun in that? I walked down the street hanging my head low, as a wife would do if she had found out about her husband cheating on her.  I wasn't going to let this drag me down though, which was one of my better qualities. I was optimistic. My Mama said it would hurt me in the end. Well, here I was, 20 years old still looking on the brightside. I hadn't been hurt yet, I knew how to protect myself. A car honked its horn at me, pulling me out of thought. I looked over to see none other than the infamous Kirschtein, staring at me with those oh so familiar eyes.  

 

"Marco Bodt, are you free tonight?" He questioned me, quirking a brow. I stared at him completely flabbergasted, why would he want to know something like that?   
  


"Yeah. My gig just got canceled, why'd you want to know?" I softly said back wondering what he was getting at. I saw him with the young ravenette from last night. She was wearing the same bored expression, seeming as though there was some place else she'd like to be. 

 

"How would you feel about performing at the club I just bought? I'd love to have you." Jean sweetly said, flashing me a smile. That smile could melt me where I stood, it was so alluring, furthermore, inviting. It danced on his face like a fiery devil. It was like a demon, tainting my angels. It was, sinister but such a beautiful thing. In nature though, the most beautiful things are the most dangerous. 

 

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not." I replied back with it sounding more like a question. He scooted over in his car, surprising me and his lady. Jean looked up at me motioning me to get into the car. Hesitantly I do so, setting my horn on my lap. The driver begins, to well, drive and an awkward silence fills the car. Jean clears his throat, obviously trying to stir up any type of conversation. "So.... uhm... I don't believe I even know your lady's name, Jean." I tried, hoping it would bring up something. 

 

"Oh yes, my bad! This is Mikasa, the most beautiful girl in the world." The male next to me laughed out. He picked up her soft hand planting a kiss on it, causing her to shoot daggers at him. He immediately dropped it, not wanting to see her reaction. Mikasa, this goddess, looked so cold. In a way, she reminded me of Aphrodite the goddess of war. So beautiful yet so strong. I wondered why she was with Jean, I figured it was mostly for the money.  The car came to a halt, telling us that we had reached out destination. It was now dark out, nearing close to 9 p.m. Jean walked beside Mikasa, not touching her at all. 

 

_"That's a shame."_ I thought to myself. What kind of sadness was felt when one was not able to touch their partner? I mean maybe I was just making assumptions, maybe they really had a great relationship. Why was I even worrying about this? I ran to catch up with them, trying to shake off my thoughts. 

 

"So, Marco, got anything new since last night?" Jean asked in a smooth tone. I stared at him, not sure if I wanted to answer since the song I wrote was about his sweet eyes. I'm not dishonest though, so I just gave a slow nod. "That's good, I'm excited." He gayly said. I'm usually good with seeing how people really are, but Jean he was different. He was like this puzzle and no matter how much I tried I couldn't put him together. It's not that I was passin' judgement on people when I did this sort of thing, but more of just tryna' figure out what they're truly like. I quietly thanked Jean for holding the door open for me. He was a true gentleman, the full package. No wonder why Mikasa wanted to be with him. "Alright, Marco. You know what to do from here right buddy?" Jean cocked his head, awaiting my answer. 

 

"I sure do, Mr. Kirschtein." I nodded at him, he gave me a queer look as he walked away. I ran to the back rooms, quickly fixing my hair and tuning my horn. I was excited for this, I really was. I walked onto the stage, my shoes tapping a rhythmic beat then proceeding to dance a bit till I got to the spot light. The whole club went quiet awaiting for me to do something. I slide over to the piano, and pressed one low calming note.  My fingers started to play a slow tune, and that's when I began to sing. 

 

" _A dream tapping on my window,  you tapping on my heart~"_ I went on, singing the chorus and as I did so, the tune got cheerful. I then pressed the last note on the piano, ending this sappy song. Next was one of my faster swing songs. The horn blared as I used all of my air, everyone started to dance around I even saw Mikasa tapping her foot. Jean was dancing around, like a goof if I may add, but he still had some moves. I hopped down from the stage still playing the horn and I danced around Jean. He began to point his hands out, shaking his head to the beat of the song. I'd never seen someone so moved by my music, literally. I twisted a bit and walked back onto the stage. " _Shake your body, move your feet, show me what you got~"_ I continued, these were fun songs to sing because you actually got to see people enjoying your music. The show went on until about midnight, which is when everyone started to leave. I sat on the edge of the stage, asking for a water. Jean danced up to me, doing a little slide at the end.   
 _  
_

"So, Marco. I have an offer for you." He stated, smirking down at me. 

 

"And what would that be, Kirschtein?" I asked, voice raspy from all the singing. He adverted his eyes away from me, confusing me a little. 

 

"Would you like to work here, like regular gigs? I can get you a band and whatever else you need. " He proposed to me. The offer sounded too good to be true, It was all so sudden too. I had just started out on the scene and here I have a man offering me regular gigs. Jean stared at me intensely, anxious for my answer. I bit my lip slowly, sucking on it a bit. I decided to tease him. 

 

"I don't know, Jean...." I dragged out the vowels, and I could feel him glaring at me. Everything was silent for a moment,  that was before I started to laugh. "I'm so sorry, Kirschtein. I just couldn't resist!" Jean then kicked my foot, grumbling a bit. 

 

"Anyway, I've got to go. I'm closing up now, so c'mon, Bodt." Jean sighed out. I watched Jean as he swiftly moved about. He motioned to me to follow. He led me to the back rooms, waiting for me to get my things. I turned to leave but Jean was standing in front of the door. 

 

"Uhm, J-Jean what are you doing?" I asked my voice cracking. I was scared, I had no idea what was going to happen. He walked closer to me, and pushed me against the cold stone wall. His eyes grew dark, lust was in them. 

 

"This." He growled, right before smashing his lips into mine. I had no idea what to do, should I push him away? Should I kiss back? I just stood there, and I felt the world slipping away. He pulled away the only sound being the echoing of the smack from our lips disconnecting. "No one, and I mean  _no one_ teases me and gets away with it. " Jean then smirked, leaving the room. I had just been kissed by another man, and I liked it. That's not supposed to happen. Not at all. I had to do something, I had to stay away from him, but I had a feeling that it was impossible to do so. I couldn't let this happen again. Men and men, loving each other, isn't right at all. I ran home that night, my mind racing with thoughts. Every time I'd close my eyes that night, I'd feel the sensation of his lips against mine, I could feel his heat radiating onto me. This was bad. So bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I really like this au.   
> So  
> I'm going to write it even if no one reads it. 
> 
> I really enjoy writing this, and I hope over time more people read it. Until then, make sure to check for updates every few days.

**Author's Note:**

> I just  
> I really liked the idea of a 20's au. So, here it is. I enjoyed writing this in Marco's perspective. It was a new experience for me.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you didn't I'm sorry this wasn't to your liking.


End file.
